coolmariobrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Chu
Jackie Chu is a character in Cool Mario Bros. He is Bowser's second chef, alongside Chef Pee Pee, and was hired because Bowser was impressed with his supposed Chinese cuisine. He has little to no experience in Chinese cooking, hence the reason his egg roll was actually just a solid egg in a Hawaiian roll. He has a PhD in Calculus. He has a hatred for flies because his grandfather choked on one while eating his food and died. He pronounces things wrong such as "Cacurus" (Calculus), "Rawn" (Wrong), "Crass" (Class), "Dam" (Dumb) or "Fry" (Fly) most likely due to his accent. He cannot see well due to his eyes being squinted too tightly. Life outside America After when he was born, he and his family went to Victoria City, British Hong Kong due to the Cultural Revolution that was happening in Mainland China. In 2012, he went to Florida, USA and he currently resides there. Likes and Dislikes Likes * His PHD in Calculus * Eggrolls * Cooking dogs * Calling people dumb Dislikes * Flies (They killed his grandfather) * People smarter than him (except Jackie Twu) Jobs * Chef * School teacher * Fly Exterminator * Karate Teacher Relationships Chef Pee Pee Jackie Chu and Chef Pee Pee are really good friends but Jackie thinks he is dumb just because he got a PHD in calculus. On Chef Pee Pee's birthday, he got him a shirt with his name on it which made Chef Pee Pee's birthday better. Quotes * "BECAUSE YOU DUMB!" * "I HAVE A BRACK BELT IN KARATE!" * "YOU DUMB SHIT!" * "My eyes are srang!" * It's ginormous, It's Godzirra big! * "Oh wait, I can't see!" * "THE FRY!" * "DING DONG!" * "You kill my grandfarra!" * "'' Why everyone think this a Chinese restaurant, this a creaner!" * "''I have PHD in Cakurus!" * "Turn it off! INAPPROPRIATE! * "Cause it's INAPPROPRIATE! Go sit down! You Dumb * "JUNIOR! * "You kill da fry!" * "Er... so sorry Suzuki onry big enough for one." * "The fry...THE FRY!!!" * "Herro dumb shits!" * "I'm going to make you all smart!" * "Crass, crass! There's a fire ararm! That must be a fire! Everyone, get in the corner and panic!" * "What do you want to eat Godzirruh?" * "YOU ARE DUMB" * "I SH*T" * Gold star for you! Trivia * Jackie Chu is portrayed by a sunny prince puppet. * Jackie Chu occasionally works for Bowser as his second chef. Chef Pee Pee becomes jealous of him because Bowser pays him $50 an hour; this is how much Chef Pee Pee makes in a year. * His catchphrase is "Because you dumb!" * In Season 2, Jackie Chu has a son called Jackie Twu. He appears in some episodes of Season 3. * He is probably related to Kung Pow. * His name Jackie Chu is a spin-off of Jackie Chan. * He owns a laundry place called "Dry Clean Uh", as revealed in Bowser's Chinese Food. He also has his own phone number, which is 1-800-EGG-ROLL. Category:Members Category:Heroes Category:Comic Members Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4